


My Life-line, My Life-mate

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (you kill someone to protect Red. I promise you dont die.), Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Almighty Tallest Red is lonely sometimes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, But Red has your back, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cuddling, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Guys I think I have an addiction to alien smut, Happy Ending, He can't help it, He likes you too much to ever be rude to you, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have issues, I use this opportunity to vent my frustration when it comes to sexual harassment, Its okay they deserve it, Never to you, Not an Irken, Oral Sex, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Reader-Insert, Red gets harassed, Red is a little bit rude sometimes, Red is surrounded by idiots, Red knows he wants you from the moment he sees you, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, She's a Vexen, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Was I Thinking At All?, What Was I Thinking?, Which is my own alien race I made, Why Did I Write This?, Woo yeah more alien peen!, You got anxiety, You take care of it, You're just shy when it comes to affection, descriptions of death, reader is a boss, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Almighty Tallest Red gets a very panicked call from Almighty Tallest Purple's Mate, the Vexen Queen. Apparently, someone had made an assassination attempt on her and Purple. They survived and are completely unharmed but...... Red is next.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	My Life-line, My Life-mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> How are you guys doing? I've been inspired by a reader's comment on my Purple/Reader fic. (Thank you, SoulofKindess!) They talked about some things they'd like to see which is AMAZING, I love it when you guys give feedback! I absolutely live for it.  
> Our beloved reader in this is depicted as someone who has issues with letting people in. Compliments, and loss of control are not her forte. I tried to write Red as the kind of guy who is a bit of an asshole to everyone, except those he cares about. I also tried to write him as seductive as I could, but I'm also sleep deprived lol. So if he seems too soft for your personal tastes, I apologize! I apologize if he is OOC in general.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> It's 3 AM and I can't sleep LETS GO.

Red was completely stressed out. This past week had been highly taxing for the Tallest, as his counterpart, Almighty Tallest Purple, was currently with his Life-Mate, the Vexen Matriarch. Since Purple was absent, this left most of the decisions in Red's care. Not that it was much different as Red was the one who did most of the decision-making anyway but Purple's presence was usually a welcome distraction on the particularly rough days, and considering that the Armada was still recovering from getting caught in a Florpus Hole, there was much that had to be done. Red was rubbing his temples that were painfully throbbing when one of the Irken Pilots called for his attention.

"Hm?" Red grunted.

"My Tallest, there is an incoming transmission."

Red sighed. "Alright, pull it up."

The pilots went to work and pulled it up on the screen, and then Red was immediately bombarded by the sound of his best friend, The Vexen Matriarch.

"RED!" She cried in a panic.

"Wha? Woah, what's got you in a dizzy?"

"It's Purple!"

Red swiftly stood up from his chair, causing it to fly back from the amount of force. "What happened?"

"There was an assassination attempt on he and I. We were by the teleporters, discussing the progress of Invader Tenn's rescue mission when a stowaway attacked us both."

"What?! Who?!"

"You're not gonna like this." She said in a cautious tone.

"Tell me."

"It was an Irken."

"...Excuse me?" Red looked utterly confused. It was common knowledge that Irkens were (happily!) in alliance with the Vexens. Their people often mated, played, and trained with one another! There was absolutely no reason for an Irken to attack a Vexen, much less the Vexen Queen and the Almighty Tallest!

"I have footage. I'll send it to you now."

Red couldn't believe his eyes. The Queen had indeed been correct, it was another Irken. In fact, he recognized them. Earlier that day, one of the Irkens had recently failed the training required in order to become an Irken Elite, and had promptly thrown a huge fit in result, screaming about how it wasn't fair, just like he did in the clip of him attacking Purple... Apparently he decided to get revenge.

"I see..." Red breathed, sitting back down because he became overwhelmed.

"When he came hurling toward's Purple and I, Purple pulled us both out of the way and kicked the guy back. He managed to kick the guy in the jaw, really hard. I imagine his boot probably left a bruise or a cut. My guards rushed to our defense but he managed to get back to the teleporter. Red, this is a seriously dangerous situation."

"You and Purple will be fine, just increase security and have some of the assassins stay close for extra protection."

"No, you don't understand. As he got to the teleporter, he issued another verbal threat. When he used he teleporters, I think he went back to the flagship. Red, he said that _you_ were next. 

Dread immediately hit Red in the stomach. "Oh... Oh _shit_ , that's not good."

"No, it's not."

"Still, I don't understand why he's upset with _us._ It's not up to us about who passes or who fails; that's the Control Brain's job."

"Perhaps he is a defective, and it hasn't surfaced or become apparent until now?"

"It's hard to say.. Still, I'll increase my own guards. I don't think it's safe for Purple to return any time soon so he'll have to stay with you until this mess is over."

"Oh no you don't! You're not telling me that all you're gonna do is increase your guards! My guards are trained to the same extent that yours are, and look what happened to Purple and I! Oh no, Red, I'm sending my _personal_ assassin to guard you."

"I'm sure that's not necessary, I-"

" _Please_ , Red. I was in the Vexen Armada before I became queen, I can protect Purple and myself just fine. But I will not allow you to be vulnerable. Besides, I have plenty more assassins to cover her spot." She insisted.

"Alright... fine."

"Good, because she's on her way right now."

"I should've known I wasn't going to have a say in it, anyway."

"She's one of the best assassins that the Vexen Empire has ever had the pleasure of working with. Tough as titanium. She's the best, always has been. She'd have been nominated Queen if she hadn't suggested giving it to me instead. She always loved her job in the field.. hated desk work. Still does."

"You speak of her as if I know her."

"You should. I mean, it's been 50 years, but you should. Remember the assassin sent to Moo-Ping 10 to get information for you?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember her now! She was my favorite of your assassins. She had an iron will and an attitude to match. How has she been?"

"She's been pretty good. Kicking ass, taking names, as per usual." The queen chuckled.

"I see. Well, I'll keep in contact with you until the renegade has been dealt with."

"Be careful, Red."

"The guy failed his examinations. He's possibly a defective. How dangerous can he be?"

"Um. Do I _really_ need to mention them?" The matriarch deadpans.

"Who?"

"Zim." 

"Point taken." Red growled.

"Exactly. Anyway, I'll let you go so you can get back to your business... But wait for my assassin to arrive first, please. If _anyone_ can protect you without failure, it's her."

"I will. Be safe."

"We will. See you, Red."

Red waves and then nods to his pilot's to end the transmission. When they shut it down, he rubbed his temples in frustration "By Irk, what a mess..."

"Sir, the vexen assassin has arrived. She's at the door."

"Well, let her in!" Red barked. "Don't just stand there! Move it!"

"Yes, my Tallest!" The guards wiggled their antennae's in salute, and ran to open the door. 

When the metal doors parted, _you_ walked through.

You were the Vexen Empire's legendary assassin. There hadn't been one of your particular caliber in _ages_... which is a very long time, considering Vexens live for 800 years _at least_.

You were known to get near-impossible missions done in 5 minutes tops without the enemy even knowing you were there. Your jagged, double-edged blades were like extensions of your arms in a fight. You also had yet to miss a shot when it came to your laser pistols. When the blades weren't in your hands, they were sheathed on your back, and when you weren't holding your pistols, they were strapped to your hips. If there was something personal that needed to be done, the queen called _you._

You were as deadly as you were beautiful too. Your antennae were long, and swirled at the end in a spiral-shape. Your skin was a vibrant and colorful shade of violet, and it made your gorgeous neon-green eyes stand out perfectly against your skin... and your sheer dragonfly-like wings were exceptionally large! All you had to do to look intimidating was flare them out and 90% of the time people backed off. You were the perfect mixture of beauty, danger, and skill.

Everyone always told you that you could get what you wanted in life by tilting your head and fluttering your dark lashes at someone, but you never really were the type to just sit still and look pretty. 

The metal doors hadn't even fully closed behind you before you were already assessing the room for possible threats. You wordlessly stride across the room to where Red was seated, your left hand never leaving it's place on the pistol on your hip.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again!" Red said with a pleased smile on his face, already knowing what you were doing as he watched your eyes zip over each of his pilots and guards. 

"It's nice to see you too, Sir." You greeted professionally.

"Oh please, just call me Red." Red sighed. "I thought we got past this 50 years ago?" He playfully scolded you. You couldn't help but grin a little at that.

"Sorry, _sir._ Old habits die hard."

"Smart ass."

"Aww, how sweet of you." You cooed.

Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I always did like your wit. Now, I'm sure your queen informed you about why you're here?"

"Of course. I was present when the incident happen. I would've cut the bastard down, but I was too far away to get there in time. I had literally just entered the room as he was bolting for Purple and the Queen. I should've been quicker.." You scolded yourself. You knew all to well what could happen when you aren't quick enough in a dangerous situation...

"It's not your fault." Red said firmly as he stood up slowly.

"But-"

"It's not. Your fault." 

"...Alright." You relented.

"Good. Now, I need to oversee some repairs in the Hangar. Is that alright? I don't know how strict of orders you were given."

"You are free to go about your daily schedule, but I am to accompany you at all times and take care of any threats or annoyances. Even if they aren't the main target." You said, standing up straight.

"Ooh, **goody**! My own personal bodyguard!" Red said gleefully while rubbing his hands together mischievously. "This is going to be so much fun. So if someone annoys me, I just ask you to take care of it?"

"Yes Sir. I'll try to verbally deter them, or become physically intimidating but if violence is deemed necessary, I'll become violent. "

"Yay!" He clapped excitedly with a wide grin "And for Irk sake, it's RED!" He huffed.

You smiled at his child-like excitement. He always did like seeing you get violent in the past. Hmm. Must be a kink of his.

He grinned, and then gestured behind you towards the door. "Lead the way! Don't worry about these guys behind me, I've been alone with them for hours. If it was one of them, they'd have sliced me by now." He said while dismissively waving at the various guards and pilots.

You rolled your eyes and led him out of the room. When he exited and the doors shut behind him, he noticed that you were already subtly inspecting any Irken that passed by in the busy hallway. 

"Are you going to do that the whole time you're here?" Red asked while raising a hairless brow.

"Well, that's kind of the point of my presence, is it not? Or would you rather get maimed by a 2 foot tall green goblin that has it out for you?"

Red giggle-snorted. "Well when you phrase it like that, who am I to argue?"

You chuckled breathlessly. "Alright. Lead the way, _Red."_

His lips curled into a devious, nasty little smirk that made your stomach bubble and jump. ' _Woah.'_ You thought to yourself, swallowing thickly. ' _That's a new sensation. Not sure how I feel about that quite yet.'_

"Right. Onward to the hangar!" Red declared while beginning to march down the large, long corridors.

You stayed right behind him and kept a close eye on anyone that passed the pair of you. Red often got stopped by some Irken workers, who wanted to ask him a question about how he wanted something to be handled. You noted that he didn't want to be touched by his subordinates, because when they got too close for his own comfort he'd quietly attempt to distance himself from them and tried to place himself closer to you. There was one incident where a worker didn't seem to get the hint that he was treading into dangerous territory because he kept inching himself closer to Red when he moved away. When Red moved himself directly behind you, the worker made the mistake of getting too close once again. You flared your wings and slowly began reaching for one of your blades as a growl bubbled in your throat. The irken quickly realized his mistake, and scrambled backwards to a safe distance and began to apologize profusely to the Tallest. It was only after Red dismissed him that you released your hold on your blade. 

"Let's keep doing that." Red said.

"Doing what?"

"If I move behind you, just take over if they get too close." Red ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"It's RED!" He cried indignantly.

"Yes, _Red._ Jeez, whose got your panties in a twist? I thought you'd have liked to be called Sir. You know, be in charge?" You snickered.

He gritted his teeth, rolled his eyes at you, and led you onward.

* * *

It took you awhile, but you reached the hangar.

Red was right. There was a _lot_ of repairs that were going on. You could identify various irken ships that were currently getting worked on; Ring Cutters, Spittle Runners, Rippers, all in various states of repair. Many looked like they had been torn apart, or had caught on fire. You internally cringed at a few that you saw bodies being pulled from.

"Well, here we are." Red mumbled to you. He sounded quite irritated-- probably from getting stopped so often on the way here. "Excuse the mess." He scowled at the damage below the bridge overhang.

"It's fine, Si- Red. Also, there's a female Irken approaching us on our right."

Red looked over and groaned. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" You questioned.

"Yes, oh no. She's one of the _many_ females that fancies herself as my mate, despite my frequent refusals. Sexually harasses me a lot. She doesn't seem to understand that I don't want her. Keeps talking about how tall she is."

"Forgive my ignorance, but isn't height important when selecting a mate to Irkens? Not that is any excuse for her to sexually harass you. There is **no excuse** for that."

"Yes, but height is not the only thing we look for. Height is attractive, but...hm. For example, you wouldn't choose a mate to spend the rest of your life with solely on their appearance, would you?"

"Of course not. Personality is important. You need to get along with the person you're mated to. You have to trust them with your life."

"Exactly! It's the same concept. Height is... often appealing to Irkens. However, it's not the only deciding factor when picking a mate."

"To be honest, I'd have thought height would be especially appealing to you."

"It is. But I appreciate the mind and ones abilities just as much as I do height." Red said, looking directly at you. 

"I see." You swallow nervously. "Brace yourself, she's almost here." You warn him.

"Help me." Red begs you, just as she arrives.

"Snookums!" the shrilly-voiced female cries excitedly. She dives to hug Red but he narrowly avoids her with a yelp and swiftly places himself behind you.

"Oh Irk, she's so grabby and annoying. Make her go away!" Red whines. You can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Relax Red. I'll handle it." You whisper softly.

"Thank you."

"I never thought I'd see you again, Pookiebear!" She bounces eagerly in place.

"Pookiebear?" You snicker questioningly.

"See what I mean? Annoying!" Red complains exasperatedly. 

"Yes, he's my Pookiebear!" She says, completely ignoring Red's statement. "Now please move, I need to talk to him about important stuff."

"No can do."

"Why not?" She huffed. She looked up at you and crossed her arms childishly.

"Well, considering I'm his bodyguard for the time being, it's my job to keep people out of his personal space. Something _you_ seem to be unable to do."

"Excuse me?!" 

"He has told you repeatedly that he does not wish to be your mate. I must ask you to cease and desist your attempts to court him."

"He's just playing hard to get! I'm tall! Of course he wants me!" She declares as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't!" Red interjects, throwing his arms up in the air angrily.

"But why?" She pouts.

"He doesn't have to give you a reason why. He shouldn't have to. You should have the decency to respect his decision."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't understand, you're not an Irken. Now move out of my way!" It's in this moment she decided to try and _punch_ you out of the way, but you catch her by her wrist and twist it. As she stumbles and becomes distracted by the pain, it gives you time to grab her other wrist and twist her around so that her wrists are crossed painfully behind her back. You have them in a death-grip and you lean down, practically bending yourself in half so you can calmly speak into her inner ear.

"Think very carefully about what you were just going to do."

"I was about to punch you so you'd _get out of my way."_ She snarls, squirming in your grasp. You tighten your hold on her and it causes her to cry out in pain.

"Have you heard of the Vexen Armada?" You ask.

"Of course. Everyone in this ship has. How does that apply to this? Because you're a Vexen?" She scoffs.

"No, it applies _because I'm their commander."_

Her eyes widen. You can hear her breath hitch and it causes you to grin devilishly. You voice is calm, cool and collected as you speak into her ear in a faux sweet tone.

"That's right." You purr. "I'm the Queen's personal assassin, and the commander of the Vexen Armada. I'm the one who is in charge of training the many Vexen soldiers to become the vicious, stealthy, killing machines that we are known to be. If a threat rears it's ugly head from the shadows, the filth, and the muck in which it dwells, _I am the blade she chooses to strike it with."_

The female trembles in fear in your grip. "I didn't-"

"Didn't know that you were about to engage in combat with someone who wouldn't think twice about crushing you? Yes, you've made that quite clear."

She whimpers. "Please let me go. I won't bother him again!"

"Hmm... I don't know. You and many others don't seem to understand what the word 'no' means. Surely if I let you go, you'll only end up bothering him once again?"

"No, please!"

"Ohh, so you _do_ know what the word no means. Funny, you didn't seem to before when you were sexually harassing Red."

She's sobbing at this point. You're well aware of the crowd that has gathered to watch the spectacle. In fact, you're using the opportunity to teach a good lesson in consent.

You lower your voice to a whisper. "I can be quite cruel, you know. I can be heartless... if I want to be. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness." You let go of her wrists and she launches herself away from you, crying as she forces her wrists to hold herself up so she can flee into the crowd. 

You snap your head up, and glare at the entire crowd who gasps and takes a step back.

"Let this be a warning." You say loud enough for everyone to hear. " **No means no.** It does not mean 'maybe later'. It counts, even when they are drunk. It counts even if they are completely nude in front of you. **You do not force yourself on anyone in any shape or matter** , and if I find out that anyone, male or female, continues to sexually harass Almighty Tallest Red then **expect a visit from _me_. **Is that clear?"

The entire crowd murmurs "Yes" in shock.

"Good. Now go!" You order in an authoritative voice.

They scatter back to their positions. 

When the crowd disperses, you exhale and shake your head in frustration. Then, you hear what sounds like a sharp, excited whistle from behind you. Oh yeah, Red just stood behind you the whole time, didn't he? You turn around to face him, and he just has a wicked grin on his face as he claps excitedly. "Bravo! Bravo! If I had roses, I'd be tossing them at your feet!"

You blush, embarrassed from getting caught up in the moment.

Red steps towards you, and lets out a low almost seductive purr that slithers its way up your spine. "That was quite a show."

"I'm sorry, if I went too far."

"Pfff- hah! No no no, you did _wonderful._ You did quite well in proving your point. Also, how did I not know that you were the _commander_ of the Vexen Armada? I thought the Queen handled all of that?"

"In a way, she does. She tells me what she wants done, and then it's up to me to achieve it in however I see fit. For example, if she wanted me to, let's say, infiltrate a planet then it would be up to me to organize everything- choose who to go, how many people I want to send, who should or shouldn't be assassinated, how to retrieve any possible hostages, etc. I just come up with the method of accomplishing the task I have been assigned."

"Interesting!" Red's eyes beam at you. "So you're great at strategy too."

You nod slightly. "Strategy, stealth, assassination, infiltration, negotiation... I'm a one woman army."

"I can see that. It sounds a lot like what we do. The Control Brains tell us what they want done, and then Purple and I do our best to achieve it by any means."

You smile softly at Red, who returns it with one of his own. You both take a moment to bask in the comfortable silence, when Red is cautiously approached by an Irken Worker. 

"My Tallest." He wiggles his antennae in salute and gives you _both_ a respectful bow.

"Ah. There you are. I was hoping to find you eventually. How goes the repairs?"

The Irken worker is nervously staring at you. Red noticed that the worker's focus wasn't on him and was ready to snap at him when he realized what the worker was fearfully staring at when he trails his line of sight. Red began to chuckle deeply before turning back to his worker.

"Do not worry about her. She won't bite unless I ask. She's a good girl." He smirks.

You nearly choke on air at the flirtatious innuendo, as you weren't expecting it. You let out a little cough and clear your throat and try to avoid his gaze, because you can just _feel_ it burning into the side of your head.

"W-well..." The worker nervously begins. "Repairs are going fine... We found some more survivors and transferred them to the critical care ward in the medical wing of the ship... We also sent the corpses to the morgue. We're trying to salvage what we can, but... some ships just can't be saved."

Red nodded, slowly digesting the information. "Good. Any other trouble?"

"Just some left over flames from the ships, but other than that everything is going smoothly."

"Great. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, My Tallest." He bowed and then ran off.

He turned to face you.

"Where to now?" you ask.

"Probably should go back to the Command Deck, where the pilots are. I still haven't heard anything about Invader Tenn, and I want to check up on Purple."

"I'm right behind you, Sir."

"IT'S. RED."

* * *

You arrived back in the Pilots room, and kept an eye on the Pilot's and guards. You mentally checked them over to make sure they were still the same people that had been in here upon your arrival. Once satisfied that there was no threat to Red, you relaxed ever so subtly. You weren't fully on guard, but you weren't fully relaxed either. A happy medium. You kept beside Red at all times in a protective stance.

Red took his place in his seat, and ordered the pilots to call the Vexen Matriarch and Purple. The pilots obeyed with a reply of "Yes, my Tallest!" and went to work. In no time flat, you were met with the faces of the Matriarch and the other Almighty Tallest, Purple.

"Purple! I'm glad to see you're safe still." Red said cordially. You noticed how Red's body ever so slightly relaxed. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Purple waved dismissively. "I'm perfectly safe here, you know that." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around the Queen who smiled shyly in response.

"Any sign of the renegade?" She piped up.

"No sign yet, my Queen." You replied.

"Have you been put to work yet?" She asked, amused.

You smiled softly. "Perhaps, yes."

"Oh don't be so coy!" Red declared with a cackle. "You know damn well what you did!"

"What did she do?" Purple asked inquisitively. 

"You know Irken Grel? That female worker in the Hangar? The one that hangs around me like an annoying fly?"

"Ugh, yes." Purple's face scrunched up in disgust.

"She totally wrecked her." Red cackled evily.

"What? How so?" Purple leans forward, eager to hear the story.

"Grel tried to punch her out of the way to get to me so she grabbed both of her wrists and held them behind her back and asked if she knew who she just tried to assault. Grel had no idea!" Red giggled maniacally. "She had no idea that she just nearly assaulted the Vexen Commander!"

Purple began cackling along. "Did she really?"

"Yes sir, she did. I used the opportunity to teach everyone the importance of consent and how it wasn't right to sexually harass someone." You explained.

"Impressive." Purple said as he tapped his chip with an amused expression on his face. "Very impressive indeed."

"Just doing my job, sir..." You gently try to shrug off the praise.

The queen smiled at you. You always did your job without expecting to be praised, and it confused you so very much whenever you were praised as a result for doing such a good job. She thought the way you got flustered was quite cute. Seeing someone normally so strong and so in control become embarrassed from a little compliment was absolutely adorable to her. 

"You _always_ do a great job. That's why you were nearly Queen."

Purple looked at his mate. "What? I didn't know that."

"Of course. When it came time to nominate a new queen as the last queen didn't have any heirs, majority of Vexens selected her because of her battle prowess. They felt that she could guide them without failure. However,-"

"I _hate_ desk jobs." You interjected. "Can't stand them. Not enough wiggle room."

She grinned and nodded. "She suggested that I was better suited for the job. While I was no where near her skill on the battle field, I was great when it came to strategy. The colony accepted her judgment of my character and did as she asked. Had it not been for her..."

"You'd have never been Queen." Red and Purple said in unison, clearly left in shock.

"She keeps saying that **she** owes **me** for the opportunity." You add. "I keep telling her that **I** owe **her** for the opportunity to stay out in the field."

"I do owe you! You gave me the best opportunity I could have ever asked for! I still feel like promoting you to commander wasn't enough!"

You shrug. "It gave me a chance to teach the rest of the colony what I know."

"You are the best we have to offer." the Queen said with a thoughtful nod.

You outright blush at that. "Oh, stop it." You wave your hand dismissively at her as you hide your face with your other arm. 

Red smirks at you as you desperately try to hide the deepening shade that is creeping over your whole face. 

"Stop smirking at me, Red, I can practically feel it on my skin." You mumble into your arm.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm perfectly innocent, in fact!" Red grins widely.

"Bullshit!" You and the queen both cry out, causing both Red and Purple to laugh joyfully.

Once the laughter dies down, Red asks the other question he originally had meant to ask them. "How is the rescue of Invader Tenn coming?"

The queen's expression brightened. "Oh, yes! I meant to call you about that! She's alive, tired, and beaten, but she's on her way home!"

"That's great news!" Red cried out excitedly.

"I know! I felt a little bad when she was taken hostage because of our package that we meant to send to Zim.... just a smidge." Purple explained.

"Yeah, but still that's great news."

"I figured we could take her into our medical wing." The Queen offered.

"I'd be fine with that. Your kin have much more medical expertise than our people do." Red said with a nod.

"Irkens are my kin too, Red. Be specific." The queen giggled.

Red sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant, you meant my kin as in the Vexen Race. But you forget that Irkens and Vexens come from the same ancestor." 

"Yes yes I know, I'm well aware." Red waved his hand frustratedly.

The queen giggled and then looked over at you. "How are you faring, my friend?"

"I'm fine, My Matriarch."

"What is it with you and being proper?" Red asked. "I mean, you're constantly saying 'Miss' or "My Matriarch' or calling Purple and I 'Sir' even AFTER I asked you to use my NAME." He emphasized.

"As I have stated before, it's a habit... _Sir."_

"Oh my god, you suck."

"Not as much as you do." You retort.

"Hey I'm awesome, dammit! How dare you insult me." Red cried, feigning offense as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Suuuure." You smirked as you shook your head and rolled your eyes heavily.

It was at this moment that the Queen and Purple shared a knowing smile; one that you and Red both caught.

"Hey hey hey, I know that mischievous grin of yours! What are you two thinking?" Red stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Purple grinned.

"Anyways!" The queen interjects with a wide sneaky grin of her own. "Anything else you needed to talk to us about?"

"Not really. I'm thinking of heading to bed soon, however. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Just keep her close by, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Red yawned.

"I mean it, Red." She sighed and rolled her eyes before focusing on you. "Stay by him and keep him safe, but if you need to rest don't forget to secure the room."

"Yes, _Mother."_ You joke.

She just smiles and shakes her head at you.

"Alright. You two get some rest. Keep in touch."

"Will do." Red said, before nodding to his pilots to end the transmission, who obey and close it immediately.

Red stands and stretches lazily with a loud yawn. "Alright. Come along, Stabby. Let's get some rest."

"Stabby? Really?"

"Of course. Cause you know, you stab a lot." Red explains and makes a stabbing motion with an idiotic grin. You groan, which just causes Red further delight. He leads you down the many corridors until he gets to a pair of large metal doors. "Here we are." He says. When you walked in to Red's private chambers, you hadn't expected it to be so... large. The room was spacious, sparsely decorated with a few trinkets here and there. There was also a large bed. But, it was the only one. There wasn't even a couch.

"May I have a pillow and a blanket?"

"Uh.. of course. Why?"

"Uh...So I can be comfortable on the floor?"

Red sputtered indignantly. "Are- you've got to be- don't be ridiculous. You'll be sleeping in my bed with me. You honestly think I'm that cruel? You might be under orders to protect me but you are still my guest."

Your eyes widened. "No, of course I don't think of you like that! But are you really sure that's a-"

"It'll be fiiiine." Red shrugged casually. He began stripping off his uniform, and you immediately turned away, both to hide your blushing face and to give him privacy.

"Relax, I'm not getting naked. I'm just stripping down to my leggings. Jeez, you're jumpy." Red sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at you. "Do you have anything to wear to sleep?"

"Mhm. I'm wearing it underneath my bodysuit."

"Good. I'm gonna lock the door. Feel free to change." He said before walking over to the metal doors to manually lock them. You watch him pad quietly across the room for a moment, and then decide to take some extra measures yourself. You pull up your wrist and press a button on the built-in bracer, causing a little screen to pop up. You were tapping on the screen and scrolling through things when Red came over and asked what you were doing.

"Setting up an alarm system. If someone tries to get within a certain radius of the room to do something stupid like unlock the door from the other side or try to get in through the vents, my suit will sound off an alarm that will wake me up, even if I'm not wearing it."

"I didn't even think about the vents."

"I'll lock it. Just get in bed, I'll be there in a minute. Gonna lock the vent and then do a full sweep of the room."

Red shrugged and then turned around to walk to his bed. You finished setting up the alarm and then began to undress. Even though you were wearing something underneath, you still felt awkward unzipping your suit in front of Red.

 _'Cmon, focus dammit. You're a freaking commander of the Vexen Armada, you can do this. It's not like he likes you, he's just... naturally flirty or something. Suck it up.'_ You mentally hype yourself up.

Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to just do it and get it over with. Pulling off your bodysuit reveals your black shorts and tank top. You tug the hem of your top down so it covers your stomach, and try to ignore Red's eyes as they follow you across the room to where the vent is built into the wall. You lock it, and then tug on it to make sure it'll hold if someone tries to use force. Satisfied that no one will enter through there, you begin to sweep the room. You take a hold of a laser pistol, and have it loaded and strapped to your hip just in case. You sweep the whole room; curtains, under the bed, in the closet, and every possible nook and cranny where a tiny little green dude could possibly hide. Once you have examined all possible locations, you turn and walk over to the bed, fiddling with your shirt once more.

"You're safe. Get some rest." You say quietly as you soundlessly slip beneath the sheets on the opposite side of the bed.

He nods, and rolls over so his back faces you.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

You were right. It was going to be a long night.

You had been shivering relentlessly for awhile now, and it didn't look like you were going to stopping anytime soon. Red had failed to mention how much cold air that large metal vent of his blew into the room at the end of the day. (Or at least, you think it's the end of the day. Can't tell really when you're on a ship floating through space.)  
You were contemplating trying to slip out of bed to go put back on your suit, when a pair of long slender arms wrapped around you causing you to yelp.

"What the fuck?!" You shriek.

"Shhhh, it's just me." sleepily spoke Red from behind you. His voice is _deep,_ and thickly laced with traces of exhaustion.

"Red, what are you-" You begin to whisper.

"You've been shivering for _hours."_

"Hours? What time is it?"

"In Irken/Vexen time, it's roughly 4 in the morning. We've been in bed since _9 PM."_

"Oh Red, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Hushhhh. Less talky, more sleepy. C'mere." He says as he pulls your body closer to his. It's then that you realize that he is just _radiating_ heat. 

"Holy _shit_ , you're like a furnace." You mumble more to yourself than to him. He lets out a breathy chuckle against your inner ear and begins to rub his hands up and down your exposed arms to warm them up. Saliva builds in your throat and you audibly swallow it back down. You can't see his face, but you just know he's looking at you with sleepy, half-lidded eyes and a stupid grin. You look over your shoulder to check, aaaand...

Yep. There's that face. 

"Do you cuddle with all of your assassin bodyguards?" You ask with a playful smile.

He snorts loudly. "No, no I don't. You're the first." He admits with a soft smile. 

"Well, I'm _honored_ to be the first bodyguard of yours to receive cuddles."

"You should be."

You smack him in the arm.

"Heeyyy, waaaatch iiiit." he playfully drawls.

You stick your tongue out at him and then turn your head back around.

"Didn't know a commander could be such a brat." He murmurs from behind you.

"Didn't know an Almighty Tallest could be such a whiny bitch." 

You both break out into a fit of giggles but pause when a loud metal bang is heard from behind the both of you followed by a faint "ow!"

You both freeze in place. _Oh no._

"Did you hear that?" Red whispered.

"Yes." You whisper back

"Do you think that's-"

"Yes. Stay here. I gotta get to my alarm before it goes off so he doesn't know that I'm still here."

"Wait wait wait-"

"Red I promise you're safe. I'm gonna put up a force-shield around you so that he can't hurt you with a PAK laser. The fight is probably not even going to be that serious."

"Alright.."

"I promise. It's better he doesn't even think I'm here. I also gotta unlock the vent so I can slice and dice the little bitch."

"Okay... Okay. Go. Quick."

You nod and slide out of bed and slip on your bodysuit. You quickly disable the alarm and then use the tech in belt to put an invisible shield around yourself. You take off the belt and toss it to Red and mouth silently to him to put it on. He nods, and wastes no time in doing so. He looks quite nervous. You can't blame the man because right now his life is literally in your hands at this very moment. You're about to go over to unlock the vent, but you've run out of time because it sounds like the little shit is using his PAK's precision laser to slice through the vent. You soundlessly flutter your wings and fly upward and cling to one of the metal beams that goes across the ceiling, aiming yourself right above Red. Then, lo and behold, the vent cover is kicked away and out comes an Irken on the metal legs that protrude from his PAK. Although the room is dark, you can tell by the deep-purple bruise on his chin that it's the Irken you're looking for. 

"Kag, just what is the meaning of this?" Red asks, keeping his eyes focused on the irken. You know he wants to look up at you for reassurance, but he can't unless he wants to give away your position.

"Ah, the 'Almighty Tallest'!" Mocks Kag. "Just the Irken I was looking for."

"What do you want, Kag?"

"What do I want?! I want answers! Why didn't I pass the exam?! If anyone deserves the title of Irken Elite it's ME!" Kag shouts out in anger

"Kag." Red holds up his hands in surrender. "It's not my fault. It wasn't Purple's fault either. It's not up to us to decide who passes and who fails. That's the Control Brain's job. Even still, you nearly killed 5 other trainees. That's dangerous, Kag. It's reckless behavior."

"I deserve it!" Kag "I deserve it more than they do! I worked so hard for it!"

"Kag, I-"

"Shut up!" Kag snaps as he lifts a metal leg and aims a PAK Laser at Red, causing him to raise his hands higher in surrender and flatten his antennae against his head.

"I heard giggling in here, you know. Did you find a slut to spend the night with?" Kag spits out.

"Kag-" Red tries to interrupt him, but Kag ignores him and just speaks over him.

"Did you kick her out of bed after you were done? I bet it was the assassin you had guarding you earlier. I saw you both in the Pilot's room through the vent. I bet you used her, and then kicked her out."

"You shut your damn mouth." Red growls, his antennae sticking up straight. 

"Ooh, so it was her. Was she fun? I hear Vexens are nymphos in bed. Insatiable!"

"You son of a-"

"I just find it funny how you find time to bang some Vexen slut, but don't have time to plead my case to the Control Brains! You're selfish!"

You use this opportunity to silently drop down onto the floor behind Kag. He doesn't notice.

"C'mon, what was I supposed to do?! Order the Control Brain to look at your case and give you a second chance at the exam?"

"Yes!" the crazed Irken roars.

"Kag, that's insane! The Control Brains are higher rank than I am. You should know that!"

"No! You should have tried! I pleaded with you and Purple, but you ignored me! You just kept on talking to each other and that slut of a Queen through transmission screens! You had every opportunity today to remedy the situation! But you didn't!"

"I-"

"But if you won't then I will! I'll kill you, then I'll kill Purple and then the Queen! I'll force the Control Brains to listen to me, I'll-!"

You drive your jagged blades through Kag's PAK and through his chest. His body makes these disgusting, wet squelching noises as you push your swords further into his chest cavity. His blood drips and pours from the tip of the blades, forming a little puddle at his feet. He begins to choke on his own blood and starts to go into shock.

"Oops. Guess my hands slipped. At the same time. Sorry, let me just remove these." You say sarcastically. You try to, but instead you just end up lifting his tiny body off of the ground. 

"Ew, it's like some sort of gross, fucked-up Irken shish kebab." You scrunch your face in disgust. 

"That's just gross." Red says, equally disgusted.

"Yeah." You nod in agreement, before roughly dropping the swords to the ground, causing Kag to grunt in painful agony. You roll your head back with an annoyed sigh and then look back at Kag. "Motherfucker, how are you still alive?!"

He looks up at you, and opens his mouth to speak, sputtering, coughing and spitting blood all over the place. "I am the great Kag. I am mighty, I am death. I am-"

You roll your eyes, and draw your laser pistol and shoot him in the face, leaving a gaping burning hole in it's wake.

Red promptly gagged and nearly threw up. "Oh, nasty!"

You shrug, and put your pistol back in place. "Yes. It is. Let's get your guards to take care of this and clean it up, cause I'm not doing it."

"I wouldn't either."

* * *

And so, Kag was dead. 

Your job was done. You had no reason to hang around the flagship anymore, so you bid goodbye to Red, and went home to the Hive. The Queen welcomed you back home with open arms. Literally. Like, she gave you a hug as soon as she saw you. But you had come home a week ago, and to be honest you haven't really left your room since. The Queen gave you some vacation time, although you didn't want it. You didn't really do anything outside of work, because you enjoyed your job. But now that you were alone? All you could do was think. Think back. Back to when Red put his arms around you.

When you had calmed down from the shock, you realized how his embrace made you feel. Warm. Safe. Content. _Happy._ The way he smiled at you made your heartbeat speed up. The way he occasionally smirk at you made your stomach feel jittery. He made your skin feel hot to the touch, and you didn't know if it was anxiety, excitement, or what, but whatever it was all you knew was that you were currently craving it. You even tried to go back to work despite the Queen's wishes, but it didn't give you the same satisfaction as it had before. It felt like something was missing from your life now. Something was missing from your heart. Missing from you.

And now that you weren't in his arms?

You honestly felt miserable. You were moping in your bed when you heard a dainty knock at the door. You huffed. There was only one person on the Hive that knocked like that.

"Come in, My Queen." You said in a monotone.

She entered, graceful as always and frowned at your position in the bed. She had checked on you hours ago, and it was as if you hadn't moved at all since then.

You hadn't.

"I was coming to check on you again.. What's wrong with you, dear?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm-"

"Commander, do not lie to your Queen." She said in an authoritative tone that made your bones shake.

You sighed, and slowly craned your neck to the side to look at her. Her firm expression softened at the sight of your depressed, defeated eyes.

"You look like you feel horrible."

"I do." You quietly admit.

"Is it about... _Him?"_ She softly asks.

You already know who she's talking about. You hesitate for a moment.

"You can always talk to me. We've always been able to talk." She whispers to you as she gently reaches to stroke your hand.

You think for a moment for answering; "Yes."

"Then I have some news that might cheer you up." She says with a small smile.

You gave her a quizzical expression.

"He decided to throw a celebration. A party."

"Ok. And?"

"He invited _you_ as the guest of honor. Tonight."

This causes you to sit up straight in bed. "He did?" You ask in disbelief.

She grins widely at you. "Do you have a dress?"

You smile brightly. "I do."

She claps her hands excitedly. "Then lets get you dolled up!"

* * *

This is it.

You stood outside of the large metal doors of the designated club room. You could _feel_ the bass through the door and you nervously fiddle with your hands.

The Queen had done well in assisting you dress up; she allowed you to bathe in her private chambers so you could use her expensive soaps that left your skin feeling soft, supple, and luxurious. You had decided to go with a simple outfit; a pair of comfortable heels, and a short, backless, little black dress that hugged your curves. The backless part of your dress gave your wings space to breath and stretch when you didn't have them flattened against your spine. You had done a little bit of makeup too; not a whole lot, just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to bring out your bright eyes and a little bit of highlighter that brought out your cheekbones. Not too much makeup, but enough for you to have an extra confidence boost and not too much so that your skin couldn't breath. Even _Purple_ had helped you out by giving you some direction. He explained that Red had particularly taken to certain brand of perfume that had a sweet, yet spicy scent and had helped you purchase it at short notice. You endlessly thanked Purple and the Queen for all the help, and they just smiled and shook their head while saying it was no problem. Of course, the Queen took it a step further by smacking you on the ass and telling you to go get laid, which made you blush and Purple laugh.

You took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

You were hit with the scent of sweat and the sight of Vexen and Irkens dancing and grinding on the dance floor. You grinned at the sight of it all; pure debauchery. You swear you think you saw a short Irken dry humping a male vexen's leg in the corner of the club. There were flashing neon lights of various colors, that streaked across the mass of dancing bodies on the floor. You decided to avoid the dance floor for now, and headed by the bar to see if you could find Red. 

The bar tender asked if you wanted a drink but you declined; if anything was going to happen tonight the way you planned then you wanted to be clear and level-headed enough to remember it.

You spent almost an hour searching and scanning the dance floor for a sign of the Almighty Tallest but were unable to find him; maybe he bailed?

"Daaamn!" said a familiar voice, followed by a sharp wolf-whistle.

Maybe not.

You looked over and saw Red wearing black pants, black boots, and a red embroidered shirt that resembled his usual Almighty Tallest Uniform. He smirked and strode right over to you

"Well if it isn't the Man of the Hour. What might you be up to?"

"Looking at the Woman of the Hour, of course." He says with a playful grin.

"Oh really? Where?" You pretended to look around.

"Tsk, still a smart ass, I see." He grins, before taking a moment to lean back and look at you up and down. "You look _really_ sexy." 

You blush. "Thank you. So do you."

He smiles and looks over at the dance floor and then back at you. "Did you want to dance? With me?" He purrs lowly.

You flatten your antennae against your skull in a nervous gesture. "I'd be alright with that." You say sweetly.

He looks at you with half-lidded eyes and a smug looking smirk. He takes you by the hand and then leads you to the dance floor, pushing his way past people who pay him no mind, as they are too caught up in the music that seems to hypnotize the entire crowd. He settles on a spot that gives you both a little room. He slips behind you and whispers "May I?" into your ear while lightly tapping your hips. You fight a full-body shiver, swallow thickly, and nod gently, allowing him to place his hands on your hips. His claws dig in ever so slightly, and you have to fight your body that wants to stretch wantonly and give into his touch. However, as a result of trying to resist your urges, your body has seized up. As you begin to internally panic, Red's silky voice whispers against your inner ear.

"You're quite stiff. Feeling nervous?"

"Yes, a little. I don't dance much. My place is on the battlefield, not a dance-floor." You shyly admit. You mentally curse yourself for being so nervous. Here you are, a commander, dancing in the arms of the Almighty Tallest. You had planned to seduce _him,_ not the other way around. As if reading your mind, he offers some reassurance;

"Relax. Tonight, it's just you and I. In here, neither of us are commanders of a powerful army. We're just two people, enjoying a dance together."

He makes it sound so simple. His words are like a soothing balm to your mind, making your body's tension just melt away.

"There, that's it. Just relax. I'll guide you, but we'll go at your pace. Okay? Follow my lead."

He gently sways his hips from side to side, way too slow for the beat of the current song that's playing but he doesn't seem to mind or even care. He's not even grinding his pelvis against you, choosing to just press it against you instead. All he's doing is swaying you from side to side and lightly pressing his face against yours so he can whisper into your ear.

"Good. You're doing so good." He praises you.

You smile and begin to widen the sway of your hips just ever so slightly as you gain confidence. He hums his approval and you both continue to sway like that as he asks you a question.

"I was wondering something." He says into your ear. He's so close that you can feel his lips move against your skin. 

"What would that be?" You say, a little breathlessly.

"Do you remember when you said you thought height would be appealing to me in a mate?"

"Y-yes. I do."

"It got me thinking, while you were gone. What do _you_ find appealing in a mate?"

 _'Oh fuck. Well, here we go!'_ You think to yourself

"I find... strength to be an important factor. Not necessarily in a physical sense, but more so in a sense of endurance."

"Oooh, you like _endurance,_ do you?" He purrs.

"N-not in _that_ way! I mean, yes that too, but-" You stammer.

"Relax, sweetling, I'm just teasing. I think I understand what you mean. You desire someone who can keep going, or endure, when faced with difficult situations instead of just throwing in the towel. Someone who can take over for you when you've had enough. Am I right?"

"E-exactly."

"What else?" 

"Sh-... Sharp wit. A sense of humor."

"Commanding subordinates all day is tiring." he muses. "Humor and Comedy is relaxing to you after a long day. I can relate."

"Yes, exactly"

"Tell me more. What else is important to you?"

"Affection. Space is a rough place to live in. I need a safe place to come home to. A lover's comfort."

"I see." He says with a nod. "You know... _I_ could be your mate."

You nearly trip up in shock, but manage to continue to sway with Red. "W-What?"

"I could be all that for you, and more. I think you're _very_ captivating. Have I not been successful in my attempts to make it obvious?"

"I.. I thought... I didn't think you'd want me. I thought you were just being playful."

He chuckles deeply. "No, I wasn't. After all, I don't cuddle all of my bodyguards when they get cold, now do I? Surely you haven't forgotten that?" He teases.

You giggle. "No, no you don't. I remember."

He smiles and presses his lips against where your inner ear is located. "I know something changed between us that night. I felt it, it ached in my chest when you left. I know you felt it to."

"I did.." You admit.

"So what do you say?" He says as he spun you around so you faced him. "Do you feel the same way as I do?" 

He grasps your hand and brings to his chest. Your eyes widen in surprise when you feel his irken heart pounding-- hard! You can feel his chest reverberate beneath your delicate hand, and you look up at him as if to confirm that he isn't fucking with you. He doesn't look the least bit nervous, he just smiles down at you with half-lidded eyes. His expression is entirely pleasant, if not a bit devilish looking.

You swallow your pride and take his hand and bring it to your heart, which is beating equally fast. He lets out an entrancing trill to showcase his happiness.

But then you remember. You came here with a plan. Time to put it into action.

You give an experimental roll of your hips, rolling them ever so slightly against his pelvis. Taken by surprise, he seems to stumble and then his hands shoot towards your hips to steady himself. 

"Woo, baby." He says breathily while looking down at you.

"Yes, Sir? Is something wrong, Sir?" You say teasingly.

His eyes narrow at you. "Don't you dare start that."

"Start what... _Sir?"_

He says your name in a warning tone, one that promises you retribution. You, like the good girl that you are, ignore it.

"You seem to be troubled, Sir. Is something a matter?" You ask sweetly while beginning to repeatedly grind your hips against his, inserting a leg in between his.

He grunts, and rolls his hips in perfect rhythm with your own. "You are _asking_ for it, darling."

"Asking for what... Sir?"

Suddenly he tightens his grip on your hips and leans down so his lips are once again pressed against your inner ear. "If you don't stop calling me Sir and don't start saying my actual name, I will be forced to _make_ you say my name. I suggest you quit teasing me and tell me where to go from here." His tone is thick and dripping with lust.

"Are you going to cuddle me, Red?" You teased, letting your eyes become half-lidded.

"I'll do more than cuddle you." He growled lowly before taking your hand and pulling you through the crowd.

"Out of the way! Almighty Tallest, coming through!" Red snarled to the dancing patrons, snapping them out of their trance so they could scamper out of his way.

"Someone is frustrated." You mumble as you are ~~yanked~~ guided through the crowd. 

"Finally." Red mumbles to himself as you both finally make it to the metal doors.

He turns to address you. "Ready?"

"Definitely." You coquettishly purr.

* * *

Red had practically pulled you to his private chambers. He had threatened to pick you up carry you if you couldn't keep up. You just giggled and said "Yes, Sir" which just served to further frustrate him. 

When you had arrived to his room he was very eager to get his hands on you, and it showed. He yanked you through the entryway and shoved you against the wall. Pressing himself up against you, he braces himself with one hand against the wall, and then caresses your face with the other as he passionately kisses you. The kiss is entirely all tongue and teeth, but you love and relish in every bit of it. 

You roll your hips against him anxiously, and he _groans_ against your lips and tries to push himself closer to you. Your hands possessively grip his body, trying to touch him everywhere at once. You're becoming overwhelmed, which he notices. He parts lips with you, and you try to chase his lips with a whine.

"Baby, baby, relax. I'm not going anywhere. You've got a death-grip on me." He chuckles.

You look down at your hands that have placed themselves on his hips, and see that you are digging the tips of your claws into his skin. You gasp and let go, immediately becoming embarrassed. "Red, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Shhhh.." He coos at you, and moves his hands to cup your face, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes gaze into yours, and he looks concerned at how anxious you appear. "What's got you so anxious?"

"I-... I'm so used to being in control. Of everything. Of every aspect in my life. I'm a commander of the Vexen Armada, I have to be in control." You worriedly bite your lip. "But with you... I have no control. My feelings for you are wild, feral. I have no control over how you make me feel... That's scary for me. I've never done that before. In the past when I've been with others, it always felt like I had control over the situation. But with you, my feelings are so untamed that I don't have the _choice_ to be in control."

Red's antennae twitch as he studies your face in thought, and your anxiety grows. "Please say something, Red."

"You don't have to be in control with me. You don't have to put on that mask of leadership and professionalism around me, and just in case I haven't made it _perfectly_ clear yet, **_I really love you."_** Red says firmly, while staring into your eyes. 

Your breath hitches as that very moment. Red continues;

"You don't have to be in control when you're with me. Let _me_ take care of it. Let _me_ take control. I can give you everything you've ever wanted in a mate. _I can take care of you."_

"You... you mean it?"

"Yes." He nods. He's looking down at you adoringly, his eyes half-lidded and with a soft smile played on his lips. 

"You're... you're not gonna just up and leave me after this? No wham-bam-thank-you-Ma'am,-now-get-out-of-my-bed?"

"No! Of course not! I fully intend to mark you as my Life-Mate."

"You'd do that?" You whisper, in disbelief. No one ever wanted to mark you as their own before. They'd want a relationship, but when it came time to be marked, they always chickened out.

"Well, duh." Red said as if it were that simple. Which, in a way you guessed it was.

"Can... Can I mark you too?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

That makes you smile, and you lean up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He hums into it, welcoming the affection.

"I can show you how wonderful it is to lose control..." He whispers as he trails his thumb over your lips with a feather-light touch while looking back and forth between your eyes and your lips.

You swallow heavily, and give him a gentle nod. 

"I need verbal consent, my mate. I want to do this properly."

"Yes, Red. You can mate me. Mark me. Make me yours. Please..." You offer, shyly.

He grins down at you. "Let me know if you want to stop, at any point. I'll stop and there will be no questions asked."

"Okay."

He leans down and presses his lips against yours in what only can be described as a breathtaking kiss. Its like he's pouring every drop of his affection and admiration for you into your very soul through the kiss. He pauses the kiss, only to give you a command.

"Jump."

You do and wrap your legs around his waist, his hands immediately coming down to support you. He locks and re-locks lips with you continuously and walks you around the side of his bed, and gently plops you down on it, causing you to bounce as your weight settles into the bed. You look up at him and watch as he urges you to come sit at the very edge of the bed with a wave of his fingers. You scoot over, and let your feet dangle over the side. He begins to slide off his shirt and undress, and you take the opportunity to undress yourself. Once you are both undressed, you take the time to admire his body. He's quite fit, lean muscles and smooth green skin with a couple scars that you guessed were probably from his days as an Invader. Then there is his cock.

He's _huge._ Long length, and and wide girth, and it throbs under your attention. It's like a thicker, longer version of his tongue; red, segmented, and tentacle-like. It's thicker towards the base and tapers off to a rounded tip. He's already dripping pre-cum. Honestly, you don't know if he's gonna fit. When you swallow nervously and look up at him, he has a proud, smug smirk on his face. "Don't let it intimidate you, sweetling. It won't hurt, it's gonna feel good. But first, I'm gonna get you ready for it. Lay back for me, baby girl."

You do as he asks, and go to scoot back farther onto the bed but he stops you.

"Nah-ah-ah. Not yet." He gets on his knees, and settles between your legs. He throws both of your legs over his shoulders and looks up at you, quirking his antennae excitedly as he takes in your short, excited breaths. He grins... and then dives right to your pussy and presses his tongue into you.

You arch your back and yelp from the sudden invasion, but you quickly moan as his tongue begins to slowly writhe around within you. You cry out and try to resist the urge to squeeze your legs together as it becomes overwhelming, instead choosing to grab his antennae and tug on them ever so slightly. The action just spurs him on, causing him to moan so loudly against your pussy lips that the vibration just adds to the pleasure. He withdraws his tongue from your hole, and then goes up to your clit so he can suckle and gently nibble on it. Your shaking, quivering, and twitching as he relentlessly works your cunt, which is thoroughly coated in your juices and his saliva. He introduces a long, slender finger to your hole, and begins to finger you. He curls it, searching for that g-spot of yours. When he finds it, you nearly sob. Then, he adds another finger and curls into it and this time you do sob, hard. He grins victoriously and hums as he watches your body wriggle in pleasure as he continues to finger you and suck on your clit. You feel the knot in your stomach build and get ready to unfurl, and quickly warn him.

"B-baby I- _Oh_ _fuck_ , Red I'm gonna cum!" You pant and gasp.

He hums in acknowledgment and then begins to eat you out in earnest, shoving his tongue back into your pussy and swirling it around and covering your entire entrance with his mouth. The pleasure increases in intensity and the knot in your stomach doesn't just unfurl, it completely snaps. You squirt your juices into his mouth, and your entire body tenses up as the waves of your orgasm wash over you. He groans when your essence hits his tongue, and laps up every drop of it. He releases your cunt and swallows everything.

" _Ah, hah._ Fuck. I've never done that before. S-sorry." You apologize while sitting up.

"Mmm, it's quite alright. I enjoyed it." He looks up at you with lustful, half-lidded eyes.

"Do... do you want me to return the favor?"

"Mmm, as wonderful as that would be, I'd much rather would be inside you right now." He purrs, standing up.

"Do.. do you think I'm ready e-... enough?"

"Do _you?_ If you want, I can make you cum with my mouth again."

You pause for a moment to think about it. "N-no. I want you. Please." 

"Alright. Come here." He whispers soothingly. When you weakly wiggle over to him, he scoops you up in his arms bridal style, and walks around the side of the bed to place you further up it. You wriggle your way into the middle of the large bed, and then he joins you, crawling until he's leaning over you. God, his entire body practically looms over yours, despite the fact that you aren't that much shorter than he is. His tall, lithe form might be lean and wiry but that doesn't mean he is weak or demure by any means. He is the embodiment of a dominant alpha male... _and he knows it._

"Are you ready?"

You nod, and nervously grasp the sheets beneath you. He smiles sympathetically at your obvious anxiety and asks if you want him to stop to which you firmly reply;

**" Hell no!"**

He laughs deeply, and grins down at you, amused. "Eager, eh? Alright. I'm gonna enter you slowly, okay?"

You nod eagerly, and spread your legs open for him. He gently wraps one arm around one of your legs, and then takes a hold of his cock with his free hand. Slowly, and steadily, he pushes into you and you both groan at the pleasurable sensation.

" _Fuck,_ you're so tight!" Red whines as his hands fly up to your ribs to hold you steady.

Your face flushes at his exclamation, and you whimper at the feeling of his cock stretching your walls. They pulse and throb around him, and you _both_ feel the effects that it has on him because his cock promptly throbs within you in response. You jolt in response with a wanton moan.

"It- It's like a vice, d-damn." He manages to choke out and grits his teeth in concentration. "Please tell me when I can move, I'm trying very hard not to just _take_ you right now."

"You can move. Oh please, move." You whine, nearly ripping the sheets that are balled up in your fists.

"Oh thank Irk." He exhales and slowly begins to rock his hips in and out of you.

You mewl beneath him and he rolls his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and relishing in the feeling of your tight warmth constricting around him. 

"Ohh fuuuuck, you feel so good." He murmurs to you.

He hits your sweet spot, causing your walls to suddenly clench down around him.

" _Ah!_ P-please, right there." You whimper.

He nods, and begins to piston himself in and out of you, hitting your sweet-spot at an increased, steady pace. Your both panting and moaning in response to each other. Red continues to praise you.

"You're doing so good. You feel amazing, so tight and so warm. It's like... it's like every time I go to pull out, your pussy just pulls me back in deeper than before."

You whine "Faster, please. Please Red, I need it."

He grunts and smirks down at you, never breaking his steady pace. "What do you need, Life-Mate?"

"I need to cum! I need to feel you cum in me, please, fuck!"

He chuckles darkly and then drops his hands from your sides down to your hips, and grips them tightly. He begins to rut in and out of you, and the force behind his thrusts is so shockingly powerful that your body is rocking against the bed and your breasts bounce freely. You shriek as he pounds into your sweet spot. The knot in your stomach is tightening up again at a startlingly rapid pace, and you don't know how much longer you're going to be able to hold on... and it doesn't look like you're the only one. Red's face is screwed up in a tight, focused expression. Sweat beads on his forehead, and he's panting so hard that his chest is heaving. He curses in irken, and digs his nails into the delicate skin of your hips. You yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"M-mark me." He pants out at you.

You're so delirious from the pleasure, that you didn't quite hear him right. "W-What?" You breath heavily in reply.

"Mark me! Please!" Red pleads desperately. "I can't hold on much longer, I need you to... fuck!"

He picks you up off of the bed and then spins around so his back is pressed against the headboard of the bed. He lowers you onto his cock, groaning as he slides you down on his swollen, throbbing member. "Ride me." He growls lustfully. You oblige him and waste no time in bouncing on on top of his dick eagerly in a speedy fashion. He helps you along by lifting and dropping you by your hips, and frantically thrusts his hips up into you. You shriek at the new angle, he's going so much deeper than before that he's practically pounding your cervix. The new angle causes you to tighten around him, and he yelps when your walls clench around him, signalling to both of you that you're so, so close.

"Yes-yes-YES, please, oh please go faster. Fuck, oh **_fuck_** , I'm gonna cum soon." Red moans out all in one breath.

It's then that you choose to bite down on his neck hard, claiming him as yours and yours alone. Red cries out your name at the top of his lungs as his cum spurts from his cock in thick ropes, coating your walls in his seed. You continue riding him into over-stimulation, eagerly chasing your own release and once it hits you, you scream out Red's name. He bites you on the neck as well, marking you as his one and only Life-Mate. He rocks his hips up into you as you both whimper, and violently jolt, twitch and convulse from the intensity of your orgasms. Both of you spend time suckling and kissing the marks to soothe the pain that comes with the bite. 

You both press your foreheads against each other's and try to catch your breath as you stare into one another's eyes.

"You're amazing." Red breathes out.

You laugh lightly. "No, I'm not. You are though."

Red shakes his head a little and chuckles. "I love you." He declares softly, cupping your cheek with his trembling hand.

"I love you too, Red. I love you too."

He smiles deeply, and exhales, slowly beginning to catch his breath. "Think we can cuddle tonight without getting interrupted by a 2-foot-tall defective?"

You lean your head back and let out a hardy laugh. "Yes, yes I think we can. As long as you keep me warm, too."

He grins in cheerful delight, and plants a passionate, deep kiss on your lips. When you part, you both grin happily at each other.

"How do you think that Purple and the Queen are going to react?" You ask him.

Red laughs. "I think Purple is going to be relieved, and that the Queen will be overjoyed."

"Why would Purple be relieved?"

"Because he's been listening to me whine about how much I missed you this past week."

You burst out into laughter. 

Red breaks out into a wide smile, and he chuckles at your laughter. 

"My Queen." he purrs at you.

"My Life-Mate." You smile in response.

Oh yeah. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have I mentioned that I love you guys?
> 
> What kinds of things you guys want to see (for any of the Invader Zim Guys)? Interact with me, be my writing prompts! I can't find any that aren't Dib/Zim.  
> Also, thank you guys so much for giving such positive feedback. It's helped my depression a lot and gives me courage to keep posting. ♥  
> -Mistress.


End file.
